Shizuo's Yin
by Lone Star American
Summary: A new student comes up in Shizuo's high school. An...interesting girl who seems to be Shizuos equal. He has a feeling that she's hiding something...But what is it? Why is the world letting her crash and burn?
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual day at Rajin Academy. Students running away screaming as the notorious Shizuo Heiwajima tried to kill the ,also notorious, Izaya Orihara. Well it was normal until a certain moment. You see Shizuo was grabbing at Izaya's shirt about to punch him, when out of nowhere a someone on a skateboard rammed the two apart. Now no one expected this so they all assumed whatever stupid guy, who thought he was a total badass, was about to get his ass beaten to a bloody pulp. "YOU DAMNED BASTARD!" was the roar that came from Shizuo. Then as if not hearing him, the person just stopped skating and turned around, their hood blocking their face. It shocked them when the person pulled down that hood to reveal medium length, snow white hair. But it REALLY shocked them when the person spoke. "Sorry…Didn't see y'all there…" Everyones, even Shizuo's and Izaya's, eyes widened at who stood in front of them. The person who broke apart SHIZUO AND IZAYA, was a girl. To be more precise a girl about 5'3 ,with white hair,pale skin and iridescent purplish eyes stood with her skateboard in hand wearing a uniform close to Izaya's, except her undershirt was white & instead of pants she had shorts & headphones still blasting out music. "Sorry again…." she said then skated off once more. By the time Shizuo came out of his shock ,Izaya was gone.

Later on during class the teacher coughed to get everyones attention,so everyone looked at him. "Today we have a new student. Please treat them well," Everyone froze because at the back of class was Shizuo and Izaya. If it was who they thought it was this could turn out bad."Miss Haruko you may come in now," And of course it just had to be the girl skating in still listening to her music. "Miss Haruko!" The teacher was surprised at the girls appearance. "You can't dye your hair! Or listen to music! Or skateboard!" "Oh yeah…" was the only response and then the girl took out the note she had been handed and gave it to the teacher. Everyone wondered what it said cause the teacher looked up at the girl like she was a ghost causing the girl to smile a very…..sinister smile. "Okay then exception made…. Everyone this is Mizuki Haruko. Again _PLEASE _ be nice to her." Everyone was nervous since the teacher said please like he was begging them and because the girl had gotten a exception for her outrageous outfit. "So….Sensei….Where do I sit…" The teacher jumped at the question the only open seat was…"Please sit between Heiwajima-San and Orihara-San. Will you two please raise your hands?" They did so she just walked to her desk and sat down but then as if remembering something she asked "Oh yeah….Sensei-San, What about Kage?" The teacher remembering the note just nodded. Mizuki smiled and said "Can you please open the door, Sensei?" He did, and then Mizuki gave out a sharp whistle. A moment later a HUGE black dog ran in and looked around the room. Once it spotted Mizuki it simply walked over and lay down at her feet. Everyone gaped or gasped since it looked like a wolf. So class was interesting…..Then there was lunch break.

During class Shizuo had made up his mind to talk to the girl. No one else would ever go near him except that damned flea and Shinra and she broke him apart from his prey in the middle of a fight.

After Shizuo found her he asked if she wanted to eat lunch with him and his friends since she was new. She just shrugged and said sure. He then led her to Shinra & Kadota. "Shizuo! Oh Who is this? Is this the new student who broke you and Izaya up this morning!" "Yeah…" was all Shizuo replied to Shinra. "Hi! I'm Shinra Kishitani! Thats Kadota or Dotachin! And you must of course know Shizuo!" was the long sentence that Mizuki thinks came from the brunette. "MY NAME IS NOT DOTACHIN!"yelled a brunette with hair slicked back. Mizuki just blinked and replied"Ok then….But Im Mizuki Haruko, and this is Kage." She got 3 different 'Kage?'s. "Yes, Kage is my dog." So a few more questions passed but then out of no where Izaya popped out of the tree they were sitting under and asked the question everyone was wondering. "What did that note say? The one you gave to Sensei this morning?" Now Shizuo would usually try and bash Izaya's head in, but he was curious also so he tried to hold his anger in.

Mizuki smiled and laughed. "Heres a copy" she said and handed them a piece of paper. It read

To Mizuki Haruko's Sensei! IMPORTANT!

Mizuki Haruko's hair is naturally white. She has been given the exception to wear those clothes and to bring her dog Kage with her to school. Try not to upset Mizuki, for she is worse than Izaya Orhara and Shizuo Heiwajima. She has Shizuo's strength and Izaya's Yakuza influence. PLEASE BE CAREFUL!

Everone one of them gaped astonished. Mizuki just shrugged and said "I had to hack a huge system to get that." Shizuo stuttered "T-this-s ha-has t-to be a-a lie!" Even Izaya agreed with him saying "No one has Shizu-Chan's strength! And No one should have Yakuza influence like me!" "Oh but its true! Meet me after school and I'll prove it." So everyone one agreed to meet her after school.

Everyone was jittery for the end of the day. No one could believe the truth…..


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys~ Sorry about the old chapter I posted~ But school has been killer and I just wanted to fool myself into thinking I made 2 chapters. ._. Please,Please Forgive me~**_

__Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra and Kadota all met Mizuki outside after school. MIzuki then pointed to a vending machine, and said "Okay, see that vending machine over there?" All the guys nodded like puppets. "Thats my target." She walked over to the vending machine, which was screwed to the cement ground. She rubbed her hands together then stuck them in the small space between the ground and machine. She put one hand on the left side then one on the right. She pulled upwards on the machine. There was the sound of creaking metal quickly snapping. And there in front of Izaya,Shizuo,Kadota and Shinra, stood a Mizuki Haruko holding the vending machine high.

Later On That Night

~Shizuo's POV~

_How? How could there be another person like me? _Shizuo had spent the entire time after Mizuki's revelation sitting in his room and staring out his window at the heavy rain. He was jolted out of his schlock by the sound of the front door opening. His parents were out of town for a while so he knew it could only be Kasuka. There was a quiet knock at his door. Shizuo got up and answered it to see Kasuka, which didn't surprise him. What did surprise him though was that his younger brother was covered In blood. `"Kasuka? What the hell happened!" Shizuo's temper was making him see red. Kasuka simply put a finger to his lips in a shushing look._ "_Shizuo….can you call your friend Shinra…..tell him we need a doctor for a friend….." Shizuos temper was stunted for a moment. "What? Who?" Kasuka made a motion as if to follow him which Shizuo did only to walk into the living room. There was blood all over the wood floor. The blood led up to the couch….where Mizuki sat eyes closed, with two bleeding bullet holes in her torso and a barrage of cuts everywhere else. "Mizuki? OI! What the hell is going on!" Mizuki's eyes shot open at the bewildered bleach blonde and smiled tiredly. "Hi Shizuo….Sorry to impose and barge in here." Kasuka looked over to Shizuo. "The doctor…" Shizuo whipped out his phone and dialed up Shinra. "Hello~ Kishitai he-" "Oi. Shinra. Its Shizuo._" _There was a pause at the other side of the phone. "Oh. Ok. What do you need?" "Mizuki is at my house. She's been shot and cut up a bit. We need you to fix her up." The surprise at the end of the phone was apparent. "Oh! Im on my way be there in about 10-20 Minutes!" And with that Shizuo hung up. He glanced over at Mizuki who had closed her eyes again. He got a first-aid kit and kneeled beside her. "Oi. Mizuki. You gotta stop the bleeding." Her eyes opened up again. "Huh…? Sure… I guess…" Mizuki slowly got up into a sitting position and Shizuo and Kasuka wrapped the gauze around her as best they could. A moment later Shinra came into the house. "Ok I need you tow to help me carry her upstairs. I need to work on her privately"

~Mizuki's POV~

Shinra and Shizuo helped me into Shizuo's room. After that Shinra "Shooed Shizuo out and closed the door. He turned to me and took out his medical instruments. He quickly fixed me up. After that Shizuo barged in. "Mizuki! What the hell happened?" He blushed when he realized I was holding the sheets close to my chest because I had to take off my shirt for Shinra to fix me up. "Uh sorry…Ill go get you some clothes.." And with that Shizuo practically ran out of the room.

~Shizuo's POV~

I closed the door to my room and put my hand over my face. I could feel the heavy blush on my cheeks. After I managed to calm down I walked over to the laundry mat and picked up the first clean shirt I saw. I noticed it was one of my old black ones. I knocked on the door to my room. There was a muffled Come in so I opened the was dark. Mizuki still had the covers pushed against her chest. I cursed at myself when I began blushing again. "H-Here. Just use this." I handed her the shirt and turned my back to her keeping my eyes shut. I heard the rustle of clothes and turned around. What I saw was Mizuki in a big T-shirt. It was a bit big on me but on her…It was just huge. It showed of a very pale and soft looking neck. This made me blush harder then I ever had. But I needed to ask her how she got hurt."Now, Care to tell me….Why the hell you were shot!" Mizuki looked a bit sheepish and pale. "Uh….." I looked closer at her neck and there was something there. That looked….hidden. I walked closer to Mizuki and tugged the front of the shirt down. I saw Mizuki's face flush red. "W-what are you doing!" "Hmm.." She grabbed my hand but I pulled both her wrists into it. Even if her strength was on par with mine, Shinra had given her sedatives. Not enough to knock her out but enough, apparently, to weaken her. I tugged the shirt down and revealed….. A scar? No matter what if someone with this type of strength was cut it usually wouldn't leave a scar, being shot a whole other thing. The scar looked deep but straight, obviously it was purposely cut. But it… it didn't circle all around her neck. It was only on the front of it, as if someone had slit her throat. "Mizuki…." I looked up at her and noticed her completely frozen. Her wrists were tense in my hands and I looked at them in shock of what I saw. Her wrists were slit as well. Not all the way around and definitely deliberate."…..What….are?" The thoughts were flying through my head: Were they really on purpose? Did she do them to herself? If not,then who? And one thing rang loud and true in my head. I was angry. Angry that she had been hurt like this. And suddenly I needed to know about Mizuki. I needed to know her past. These scars.


End file.
